


When Kidnapping Princes

by Larlypoof



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larlypoof/pseuds/Larlypoof
Summary: When Keith gets sent on a mission to kidnap the prince of Altea, to stop his marriage to the prince of the Galran Empire, he is not ready for him to be ready and willing to go with him.





	When Kidnapping Princes

There's a crackle of static in his ear, then, “Keith. Status report.” He presses the button on his com and says, “Approaching subject's room now.” The com goes silent and Keith continues his forward creep. 

The holographic map on his wrist says the prince’s room is the next door on the left, and it's picking up a heat signature. Good. That means the info he obtained about the prince's schedule is correct and that the prince is in his room. 

There's a hand pad next to the door, and Keith is ready for it. He places the map, still hanging over his wrist, on top of the pad. The map minimizes and a circle takes its place, spinning in its loading sequence. After a few turns, it blips and a picture of a hand appears. A light emits from the screen and scans over the pad. Then with a whir and a click the door is sliding open with a swoosh. 

Keith peers around the doorway, hand on his blade. He's heard the prince is highly skilled in ranged combat and he isn’t taking any chances. 

A quick scan of the half of the room he can see shows that the prince is not present. He quickly slips inside and the doors slides shut behind him. Keith can now see the other half of the room, yielding a bed, a nightstand and two chairs. And the place is a mess. The bed sheets are half puddled on the floor, there’s clothes scattered about, and the chairs are uneven, as if someone had bumped into one and not bothered to return it to its place. 

Keith has a moment of panic. What if the prince had already left for his trip? What if someone else had the same idea as him and he's been taken? But no. He had seen the heat signature. Someone had been in this room only moments ago. He does another scan of the room, really looking this time, and finally notices something. There. By the window. The drapes are fluttering oddly, as if the window was left wide open. 

Keith crouches and slips to the other side of the room, directly under the window. He carefully pulls aside one curtain and sees a knot of rope. He touches it in confusion, and stands once more. His eyes follow the direction of the rope and he leans forward to see where it leads, out the window. 

And there he is. Prince Lance of Altea. Hanging from a rope outside of his fifth floor bedroom window. 

He seems to be struggling, flailing his feet around for a grip and coming up short. It's...almost amusing to watch. But Keith is on a mission here and he can't afford to watch the objective fall to his death. He reaches for the rope and yanks it up until the prince is at eye level. The two stare at each other for a moment, one pair of eyes smug, the other in complete shock, and Keith has a split second to notice how blue the other's eyes are before the prince lets out a squawk and he's falling out of his sight. 

Keith lunges forward and grabs his wrist, pulling him back up to safety, more gently this time. Keith wraps his arm around the boy's waist when he can, and stumbles back, dragging him inside the room. 

The prince is immediately swatting at him and Keith backs off a step, but not far enough that he's out of reach. The prince looks up at him and Keith is stunned. He isn't angry or calling for a guard. He has a blush high on his cheeks that are puffed out in an indignant pout. 

He crosses his arms over his chest and looks away from Keith. “I had it you know,” he glances back at Keith for a second before looking away again, “I was gonna make it down.” 

Keith raises his eyebrows in disbelief and the prince let's out a huff. “Okay, fine,” he says, “Maybe I didn't have it. Thanks or whatever.” 

Keith is really not sure what to do right now. The prince of Altea, that he's here to kidnap, was trying to, to what? Run away? And now he's thanking him? This is not how this mission was supposed to go. 

Keith glances around, but it's still just the two of them. And he can't hear any guards running towards them in the halls. Cautiously, he asks, “What uh, what were you trying to do?”

The prince sighs and seems to deflate. “I was leaving. Getting out of here. Escaping. Fwoosh.” 

“And why's that exactly?” Keith asks tentatively. 

The prince scratches the back of his head and looks everywhere but at Keith. “Cause uh,” he starts, “Cause I really can't marry Prince Lotor?” 

He sounded confused about it, as if he's actually asking Keith. But Keith doesn't have an answer to that. Well...actually he does. He and The Blade had come to the same conclusion as the prince in front of him. Prince Lance could not be allowed to marry Prince Lotor. An alliance between Altea and the Galrans would bring disaster to the universe. And so Keith was here to stop it. 

But now it seemed as if the prince didn't want to go through with the marriage. This might actually make things a lot easier. 

Keith stood tall and locked eyes with the prince. He fisted his hand over his heart in traditional greeting and delivered his message. 

“I am Keith of The Blade of Marmora. I was sent here to kidnap Prince Lance of Altea, to stop his marriage to Prince Lotor of the Galran Empire. If you share my goal, that this marriage not take place, then please come with me. The Blade can keep you hidden and safe.”

The prince's eyes are wide as he looks at Keith. But slowly he straightens up and he sets his jaw, hands in fists at his sides. 

“I am Prince Lance of Altea, and I share your goal. I'll go with you if you can prove you're a member of The Blade.”

Well that's easy enough. Keith pulls out his knife and shows the prince the handle, emblazoned with the mark of The Blade of Marmora. 

The prince leans forward to examine it and must find it satisfactory, because he straightens back up with a nod. He fists his hand over his heart and proclaims, “Keith of The Blade of Marmora, my escape is in your hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow they're speaking so formal! Dont worry, the bickering will start soon enough. They were both raised different here.


End file.
